Families
by Liv Wilder
Summary: Post-ep for 6x06 'Get A Clue'. Spoilers for Season 6 so far. 'The front door swings open almost before Kate registers the sound of the key in the lock, and it opens with such force that it barely misses rebounding off the wall behind. "Hey," calls out Kate in greeting. "You're home early." COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 - Rick

_A/N: This is a post-ep for 6x06 'Get A Clue'. I understand that the Castle/Alexis issue is dividing fans at present, but I felt sorry for Castle standing out on Alexis' doorstep the other night. There is fault on both sides and I've tried to use this fic to address that. It would be nice to think that Kate could support Castle and maybe even advise him in situations like this now - share the load a little. That's what this extra scene is all about._

_The title is said with a little sigh and a shake of the head, because 'Families' are complicated beasts. We all have one, some of us struggle with them from time-to-time, so I'm pretty sure there is plenty to recognise here, whether you're a parent or a child._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Rick**_

The front door swings open almost before Kate registers the sound of the key in the lock, and it opens with such force that it barely misses rebounding off the wall behind, only being saved from doing so by a set of extra strong hinges and the long arm of the man who's overenthusiasm caused the phenomenon in the first place.

"Hey," calls out Kate in greeting. "You're home early."

She smiles brightly at Castle from her little nest on the sofa, more than pleased to see him, if the jump in her heart rate and the flutter in her stomach is anything to go by.

"Martha said you were spending the evening with Alexis. Is everything o—?"

"I need to talk to you," interrupts Castle, dumping his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen stools and heading directly towards her, his keys still in his hand.

Kate is curled up in one corner of the sofa wearing a pair of worn jeans and a grey cashmere hoodie over one of Castle's old t-shirts. She has a blanket thrown over her feet to keep warm while she lay there reading peacefully. A glass of red wine sits on the coffee table by her elbow.

"Sounds serious," she says, frowning a little as she sits up straighter, drawing her knees towards her chest to make room for him.

She marks the open page in her book with one of Castle's leftover book tour flyers, and sets it aside.

"Actually, you know what," says Castle, halting in front of the coffee table when he spots Kate's glass of wine. "I'm going to pour myself one of those. Be right back. You need anything? A top-up?" he calls over his shoulder, already sliding into the kitchen and making a beeline for the open bottle of Merlot that Kate left sitting out on the counter.

"No. No, I'm good," replies Kate, more to herself than anything, her mind already working the possibilities for his whirlwind arrival in the loft, far too early to have spent much time with his daughter.

She studies him now, much as he has always studied her. There is a lot to learn from being still and watching the person you love, she has discovered. You know so much more about their tells, their moods and their personal ticks than you think you do; about the secret signals they're sending out. Right now, Castle looks agitated, distressed even, and she hopes it has nothing to do with his visit to Alexis' apartment, hopes it has nothing to do with a certain fruit-loving boy named Pi, because Kate knows from bitter experience how that power struggle plays out.

* * *

When Castle returns, clutching the glass of wine, she can see that his brow is knit into a tight frown and his shoulders are more hunched than usual, even his hair looks as if it doesn't want to play ball tonight.

"Here. Sit," she says, patting the space on the couch next to her. "Talk to me. What happened after you left the Precinct?"

Castle sits, only he remains one cushion over, putting a little space between them so that he can see her properly for this. He deposits his wineglass on the table and immediately begins rolling up the sleeves of his burgundy dress shirt. He looks incapable of being still for a second.

"Did you know?" he blurts, while fiddling to free the second tiny cuff button.

"Did I—? Castle, what are you talking about?" asks Kate, her frown now matching his. "Did I know _what_?"

"The other day, when you said that Alexis sees _us_…sees _me_ starting something new, I asked if you thought her…her _acting out_ had anything to do with our relationship, and you said no. But you knew that it did, didn't you? You knew that that's _exactly_ why she's been parading that…that hippy dippy soap dodger under my nose?"

"No, wait a second. I said that I thought she was maybe trying to figure out where she fit in. But mostly, I thought it was just about her growing up, spreading her wings. Why? Did she say something?"

"Oh, she said plenty, believe me. And I just had to stand there, out in that dingy hallway I might add, and listen."

"She…she made you stand outside and _listen_?" asks Kate, trying hard not to smile, because he's so steamed about this and really, in the scheme of things, of father-daughter relationships, it's nothing but a passing blip, she's sure. These two are far too close for it to be anything more than that for very long.

"Mm-hmm," hums Castle, finally finished with his cuffs, enabling him to take a swig of red wine. "Cheers, by the way," he says, clinking his glass with hers.

"Cheers," mumbles Kate, trying to figure out the best way to deal with this sensitive situation that has in fact been brewing for weeks, if not actual months.

* * *

"Look, I don't exactly feel qualified to give you advice on parenting your daughter, Castle," Kate says, finally owning up to her reluctance to weigh in on this particular subject.

"And I would never ask you to do that. But you were a teenage girl once. I think that makes you slightly better qualified than me to know what might be going on inside Alexis' head right now."

"Maybe. But…look, she and I haven't exactly been close…for a long time," points out Kate, tentatively. "And I'm in no way blaming Alexis for that," she rushes to add. "But, Castle, _I_ might be skeptical too if I were in Alexis' shoes," she tells him, gingerly.

"Why do you say that?" he asks, warily, as if he knows he isn't going to like what he's about to hear.

Kate sighs, not really wanting to bring up the past, but then she knows what happens if you don't deal with things directly – they fester. So she bites the bullet.

"Castle, we both know what went on between us. How I ignored your feelings. I wasn't fair to you, I kept you waiting and—" Kate pauses, pushes a hand through her hair. "Let's face it, I made a mess of things. Your daughter loves you, so it's only natural that she would take your side and be a little suspicious of how quickly our relationship has developed since then."

"Kate, it's been over a year," protests Castle.

"And things have been great between us, I agree. But before that there were several years that weren't so great," Kate points out. "And Alexis was there for a lot of it, standing on the sidelines, watching you go through all of that. She's a child, so she can't help you, she can't fix it for you or take away your pain. I know what that feels like, believe me, and those memories stick with you…far more vividly than all the good times."

"Come on. You didn't exactly abuse me, cheat on me or…or deliberately set out to hurt me," Castle argues.

"No. No, I didn't. But the effect was the same. I knew how you felt about me and I…I wasn't honest with you, for a long time. I ignored the _amazing_ gift that you were offering me, Castle. Your heart," she says, reaching out to touch his hand where it lies on top of his knee.

She looks down at her long fingers caressing the back of his hand and then he flips his over to give hers a squeeze.

"But she must see how good we are for each other now. She said she knows you make me happy, but..."

"Doesn't matter," says Kate, shaking her head. "The damage is done."

"What? So you're saying there's nothing I can do to change her mind about us?"

"No, I'm saying that it'll take time. Time for her to see what we already know – that we're both in this for the long haul. That we're planning to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. This, us, could be a flash in the pan for all she knows. And Alexis feels so responsible for you that she thinks she's going to be the one who has to pick up the pieces if things don't work out."

"And where does Pi the pumpkin-lover fit into all of this?"

"_He's_ her me."

"He's her—are you _kidding_ me? There's no earthly comparison," declares Castle, vehemently, and this time he does actually laugh out loud.

"Not in the flesh maybe, but—"

"Or the brain or the work ethic or the…the _personal hygiene_."

"Rick, don't be so literal," she scolds, scooting along the sofa so that they can snuggle up to one another because he badly looks as if he needs comforting and relaxing.

"Okay. I will keep an open mind, but only because yours is so brilliant."

"Thank you," interjects Kate, unbuttoning one of his shirt buttons and planting a soft kiss on his chest. "Hi, by the way," she whispers, reaching up to draw his mouth down to hers for a more direct, lingering kiss of welcome that is more than a distraction for both of them.

"Mm, hello to you to," he murmurs into her mouth, his lips forming a smile as Kate gently strokes his tongue with her own.

* * *

They pause briefly, just enjoying one another, kissing and touching, drifting together in the moment; close, loving and supportive.

"So, you were saying," says Kate, pulling back a little, but remaining tucked into Castle's side.

"I'm prepared to listen to this…this frankly hair-brained theory of yours, but only because you're so smart."

"Well, turn about _is_ fair play," she smirks, grabbing his hand when he tries to tickle her in revenge for taking a pop at his own hair-brained theories.

"Pi may be the love of Alexis' life," says Kate, covering Castle's mouth with her hand when he opens it to interrupt her in protest. "_Or_ he may be the love of her life _for now_. But he might also just be the one person she knew would get your attention and make you mad when she found out about us getting engaged."

"Kate, she was in Costa Rica, living her life. Am I supposed to sit at home _not_ living mine, asking her permission to make the big decisions in my life?"

"That's kind of what you've done all along, Castle," points out Kate, gently. "You've treated her like an adult for so long that when she behaves in an age-appropriate way it actually surprises you. She's only nineteen, and she's had you to herself for most of her life and now I'm here…_all the time_."

"But you're a part of this family," he protests.

"Not as far as Alexis is concerned. Not yet. How did she deal with Gina?" asks Kate, changing tack.

"Ignored her, mainly. They ignored each other. Gina did her thing, which didn't really include kids, and Alexis was too young to be bothered unless something or someone took up more of my time."

"See, there you are," announces Kate.

"What? No, what do you see?"

"She just wants your attention, Castle. Your time. What did she say tonight…_exactly_?"

"That she heard about our engagement over the phone with my mother when she was in Costa Rica…"

"That maybe wasn't the smartest way for her to find out."

"And I apologized. But, Kate, you were there. The proposal just kind of…happened."

"Castle, you had a ring. There had to be some kind of forward planning."

"Okay, some. Yeah," he admits with a grin, and Kate steals a sloppy kiss from him when she remembers the relief that flooded through her once she realized that he wasn't breaking up with her that momentous day.

"And then you were away a lot, spending time with me in DC. You haven't been around much for her lately."

"But she was in college all last semester and I was here, at home. She rarely visited. Then she went to Costa Rica, while I did a six week book tour to earn the money that pays for her tuition, and the clothes and all the other nice things she enjoys."

"True."

"And when I come home she's moved back in already with this…this _boy_ in tow. No phone call, no warning…_nothing_. And she doesn't even look like my little girl anymore," he grouses.

"Castle, I have news for you. Little girls grow up," says Kate, sympathetically, rubbing her thumb over his pouty chin to sooth him. "You should talk to my dad sometime. I'm sure he'd tell you that you've had it remarkably easy so far."

* * *

Castle falls silent for a moment, and they both sip their wine while he thinks about what Kate has just said.

"You know what worries me the most?" he asks.

"What?"

"As a little girl, Alexis was always so smart and independent, headstrong even…a trait I always attributed to her mother. She was picking out her own clothes by the time she was three - clashing colors, hideous combinations, an eccentric style I'm sure she picked up from _my_ mother, but that's beside the point. But as I've watched her turn into a young woman, she seems far too easily swayed by the boys she falls for. Remember Ashley?"

"Yes. You thought you were losing her to Stanford," reminds Kate.

"Yeah, and she was all like, I'm taking the same classes as Ashley, dad. That way we can be together all the time. And now, with this guy, she's dropped her sophisticated, preppy look, and all of a sudden she's wearing peasant tops and letting her hair dry naturally. What happened to fifty dollar blowouts, nail bars and…and blowing her allowance at Tory Burch sample sales?"

Kate sniggers, she can't help herself.

"Castle, if all you have to worry about is a change in her dress sense…"

"No. It's not just that. I know all of this sounds trivial, but I had such high hopes for her, you know. I wanted her to achieve more than I did at her age."

"Eh, I'd say you've done pretty well for yourself, all things considered."

"But I drifted, Kate. I got lucky finding writing because failing that I was amounting to a big fat zero. I don't want that for her. She has a great brain, she's compassionate and she gets so passionate about issues and causes and…"

"And so does Pi, it would seem," Kate says gently, raising her eyebrows as she makes her point.

Castle deflates a little, absorbing the truth of Kate's observation. Maybe they are more suited than he first gave them credit for.

* * *

"I just don't want her to look back and be disappointed that she didn't make the most of this time in her life,"he admits, with a sigh.

"Hey, _we_ said no regrets, remember? When we got together," says Kate, taking his hand. "You made me promise that we would only learn from our past, not be defined by it. So, Castle, it's only fair that you let Alexis make mistakes and then move on from them too. It's the only way any of us learn."

"I really want her to be a part of this. I…I want…no…I _need_ her approval. Does that sound weird or…or make any sense?"

Kate nods sympathetically and pats his hand, which she now has sandwiched between her own.

"We've always been so close. It used to be just the two of us against the world. But the way she looked at me tonight, I don't think I've ever seen her so disappointed in me or so determined before. Even when I apologized she said it wasn't enough. And she made me angry, Kate…some of the things she said…"

Castle runs a hand through his hair and then lets it drop as he rubs the back of his neck. Kate can see how tough he's finding it talking about Alexis this way.

"Castle, if you want to tell me and I can help, that's good. But if you don't want to share, that's okay too. I never want to come between you two."

"I know," he says, but she can tell from the look on his face that he wants to unburden himself. He takes a deep breath. "She actually said that she doesn't know if us getting engaged is even a good idea or if you are the one. Why can she not see what I see?"

"Castle, she's not you. I know you want her to be as happy for us as we are, but you can't force her. Why does that upset you so much?" asks Kate, smoothing her hand up his forearm.

"Why? Because, Kate, she's nineteen. What does she know about relationships or what we went through to get to this point? You know she even compared my relationship with you to her five-minute flash in the pan with this boy she just met...nay, moved in with."

"Castle, see it for what it is. She misses her dad and she's spreading her wings, trying to make her way in life. At her age a two month relationship feels like forever."

"Yeah, well she has a lot of growing up to do. Believe me."

* * *

He takes another mouthful of red wine before he continues in the same vein.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I kept her too sheltered or if I spoiled her too much. At nineteen you lost your mother, you had to deal with your dad's addiction problem, and yet you managed to turn yourself into this amazing, strong, beautiful, compassionate woman, tackling a job few people ever excel at. And you did it with so much grace and courage, Kate. You fought your way through and you won. Alexis is so innocent in comparison, and she's making these big decisions and judgment calls without knowing exactly what's out there."

"And that's wonderful. Don't you see? I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone, Rick, least of all your daughter."

"I know. I know," he says, dropping his head into his hands briefly, before looking up at her again. "I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. I just meant…she needs to have more respect for you, Kate. I want her to see you as I see you."

"Castle, that's never going to happen. I can work on getting her to trust me. I can prove to her that I love you, that I'm not going anywhere. But I'll never be her mother and you can't force her to love me. Best I can hope for is that we become friends."

"I just want her to appreciate what an amazing person you are. She can learn so much from you."

"And I think you'll find that she wants the exact same thing from you where Pi is concerned. As I said – he's her me. At least for now. She doesn't need you to love him. I think she just wants you to get to know him before you judge him, and give him a chance."

* * *

Castle stares at Kate for a long moment before he speaks again. He looks better than when he arrived home, as if talking this out might actually have helped a little, even though they haven't solved anything yet. He surprises her with what he says next, though the twinkle that appears in his eye should have given her fair warning.

"You know, the triplets are going to be so lucky having you for a mom," he grins, swooping down to capture Kate's protesting mouth in a long, silencing kiss.

"Triplets?" she squeaks, batting at his shoulder when she can finally squirm out from under him.

"Yeah. Remember, the guy from the future said—"

"Three kids! Castle, he said _three kids_. He didn't say anything about triplets," insists Kate, her eyes as wide as her smile, despite his poor joke.

"So, you're happy doing it one at a time?" he teases, walking his fingers up along her thigh, before slipping his hand underneath the hem of his old Captain America t-shirt, seeking out the warm, soft skin of her lower back.

"I think I'd be happier having one and seeing how we feel after that," she tells him, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger affectionately.

"You really want this?" he asks, a little excited, settling his hands on her hips as she straddles his lap. "All this family drama hasn't put you off? Because we haven't really talked about—"

"I think we just did," she whispers, her eyes glittering, smile wide, excited and bright.

"Now, _shhh_," hushes Kate, covering Castle's lips with her own, fingers gently curling around his ear and then sliding through his hair as she arches up against him. "They say practice makes perfect," she whispers against his smiling mouth, as he lowers them both down onto the leather sofa cushions and begins unfastening her jeans.

* * *

_Thoughts? And please, no yelling._


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexis

_A/N: Thank you for all the positive comments on the first chapter. If this story helped some people feel better about the ending to 6x06, that makes me very happy._

_I thought it was worth extending the story a little so we get to see Kate and Alexis interact in a way we haven't seen on the show...yet!_

_This is for BlueOrchid96 - my friend and sounding board. Have a great trip, CB. Thinking about you. _

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Alexis_**

Kate moves along the well-lit hallway, methodically checking apartment numbers as if she's canvassing the building or about to execute a warrant. Finally, at the end of the corridor, she comes upon the dark wood door of number six. She looks down at the gift-wrapped box in her hands, hopes she made the right choice. Castle has no idea that she's even here, so she couldn't ask him if they had one already and she wasn't about to watch Martha let the cat out of the bag again, so she couldn't enlist her advice either.

She's learning how to be a part of this family, slowly but surely. They can be over-exuberant at times, invasive, pushy, meddling, opinionated and loud. But then those are all things she grew to accept and love about Castle over time – how he added color and happy noise to her life, after all her years of joyless darkness and mourning.

This family also loves one another more than most, so to see them at odds is painful to witness. Kate wants to do what she can to repair whatever damage she has caused to the once close father-daughter bond with her own behavior.

She lifts her hand to knock on the door and she's three raps in when her cell phone rings. She has to balance the gift in one arm to dig her phone out of her pocket, and she's just looking down at the screen when Alexis opens the door with surprisingly speed.

"Hi, Alexis. Sorry, I was just—" stumbles Kate, juggling gift and cell phone all at once.

She startles when Castle's daughter speaks over her, the girl's voice laced with an angry contempt Kate has never heard before as she stares down at the ringing phone in Kate's hand.

"That's him, I suppose?" she says, standing in the doorway with one hand on her hip.

Kate quickly declines the call and puts the phone back in her pocket.

"You mean your dad?" asks Kate. "Yes, it was," she nods, when Alexis just goes on staring. "He doesn't know that I'm here. I told him I had some errands to run after work. I thought you and I could use some time on our own to talk."

Alexis seems to warm up a little when Kate shares this fact with her, though Kate has no intention of lying to her fiancé – that way disaster lies, she knows from bitter experience. The errand was real – collecting Alexis's gift – and she will come clean about where she went after that once she gets back to the loft and can look him in the eye and explain fully.

"Come in," Alexis finally says, stepping back to allow Kate entry to the small, but neat apartment.

* * *

Kate takes her time, looks all around, absorbing the quirky, one-off, bohemian décor, the wonderful shabby-chicness of it all. She loves it on sight, memories of her own first apartment flooding back with every secondhand piece of furniture, reclaimed painting, make-shift coffee table and chipped, pre-owned chair. Old light bulbs have been reused as hanging plant holders with tiny cacti placed inside, and there are splashes of vivid color everywhere, from throw pillows to rugs and unusual, inexpensive trinkets.

"Wow! You've done an amazing job here, Alexis," she tells her, genuinely meaning it. "Ever thought about interior design?" she asks, spinning in a circle to take everything in, until she's facing the girl again.

"Is that a joke?" asks Alexis, and Kate can tell from the mismatch between her tone and the pleasant, schooled expression on her face that she thinks she's being mocked or patronized.

"No. Unless you hired a decorator, and I'm guessing you didn't, I'd say you have a really good eye for design."

"Thanks. But I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't agree with you," she says, sullenly.

"Well, his taste has moved on a little," says Kate, playing diplomat.

"You mean he's forgotten he used to live in a hovel and have no money?" counters Alexis. "Because gram said his first place was disgusting."

"He just wants what's best for you," says Kate, leaning on an old cliché until she can find her feet in this unfamiliar, slightly unnerving situation.

"Did he send you here to tell me that?" asks Alexis, crossing her arms over her chest, defensively.

"No," replies Kate, patiently. "I already told you, he doesn't even know I'm here."

Alexis looks at her feet and an awkward silence descends.

* * *

"I brought you a house warming gift," says Kate, handing over the box in a bid to break the tension and move things away from Castle for a moment. "I hope you don't have one already, but there's a gift receipt inside if you need to exchange it," she rambles, looking over at the kitchen area to check the small appliances.

"Oh, my God! Thank you!" exclaims Alexis, genuinely pleased and surprised by the gift when she opens the box.

"I know Pi likes to make smoothies," shrugs Kate, "and…well, I was pretty sure your budget wouldn't extend to a top of the line machine like your dad's, so… I'm glad you like it," she finishes, accepting a brief, surprising hug from Castle's daughter.

"Thank you," she says earnestly.

"My pleasure."

"No, really. Thank you. You're the only one who hasn't treated Pi and me like we're a couple of idiotic sixteen years olds who've just announced that they plan to elope," she explains, beaming at Kate and practically bouncing with excitement at her apparent approval.

"Alexis," sighs Kate, touching the girl's arm. "It isn't my place to comment on how you live your life."

"Does that mean you disapprove too?" asks the girl, her face morphing, now all wounded, doe eyes, her mouth frozen in an angry, thin little line.

"Look, why don't we sit down?" suggests Kate, looking around the living space for somewhere to sit.

"You take the armchair and I'll—"

"Actually, can I sit on the futon?" interjects Kate. "Reminds me of college," she tells Alexis, with a twinkle in her eye.

This seems to be the right answer once again, because she at least gets a smile from the girl.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asks Alexis, remembering her manners. "We don't have wine, but I have all kinds of fruit juice or there's coconut water."

"I'll have whatever you're having," says Kate, aiming to be flexible.

She slides all the way to the bottom of the old futon and stretches her long legs out in front of her across the floor as if she's just found the most comfortable spot on the planet, putting them both at ease with her light tone and complete lack of judgement.

* * *

When Alexis hands her an old Ball Mason jar half-filled with pomegranate juice, Kate has to fight back a smile.

"You think we're taking the recycling thing too far, don't you?" asks Alexis, touchy about anything to do with the apartment it seems.

"No. No, actually, I was just remembering the first time your dad and I went to Bubby's. You know the café on Hudson?" says Kate, continuing her story when Alexis nods. "We'd only be dating a few days, my mom's case was…pfff…" Kate trails off, shakes her head at the memory of that crazy, frightening time. "Anyway, we went there one morning for breakfast just to escape for an hour and we had we _the_ most _amazing_ apple cider. The juice was so dark and cloudy it was almost pink. The apples are foraged from wild apple trees on an old dairy farm in upstate New York apparently. Anyway, they served the juice in old Mason jars just like these. I told you you have a good eye."

Alexis is polite enough to smile at the story, but Kate can see that mention of her relationship with Castle is definitely a sore point.

"Alexis, what happened?" she asks quite suddenly, catching the girl off-guard. "When you helped me organize your dad's surprise party…I don't know why things have changed between us since then. But if there's anything I can do to fix it, I really—?"

"No. No, you can't fix this. Only _he_ can fix it," she insists, her cheeks flushing an angry pink.

"Your dad?"

"Yes, my dad."

"But I'm asking about you and me, Alexis. We worked so well together, and I hoped that we'd turned a corner after an undeniably shaky start. But it feels as if we've gone backwards. Is it the engagement?"

Kate promised herself when she came here that she would be utterly honest, for everyone's sake. She watches Alexis bite her lip and look at the floor. For the smart, mature, independent young woman she has always been presented as, mostly by Castle himself, Kate can only see a lost girl, scrabbling around trying to make sense of her changing world.

* * *

Kate gives her a minute, and then she tries again.

"I'm just going to say a few things and you can agree or disagree with me…whatever. But I'd just like you to listen," says Kate.

Alexis nods reluctantly, so Kate jumps right in.

"I can understand why you might be skeptical about my relationship with your dad, and I know why you were upset about the way you found out that we'd got engaged. Your dad accepts that he didn't handle that as well as he should have. But Alexis, I would not have accepted your dad's proposal if I didn't think that he was the one for me...that this was right for both of us. I only intend getting married once, and—"

"You say that now," interrupts Alexis, "but look at my dad's track record with my mom and Gina. Don't you think you're being naïve thinking marriage lasts forever?"

Kate is saddened by Alexis' jaded view of marriage, but she is determined not to preach. She just wants Alexis to listen to her point of view.

"No, I don't," replies Kate, calmly. "My mom and dad were devoted to each other, and it almost killed him when my mom was taken away from us. They're _my_ model for a happy marriage. And yes, your dad has been married before, and we've talked about that. But he hasn't been married to me," points out Kate, holding Alexis' defiant stare.

"What makes you think you can make it work when he couldn't make a go of it before?"

"Are you worried about having to pick up the pieces? Is that it?" asks Kate, sympathetically.

When Alexis doesn't reply, she keeps talking.

"We've worked hard for this, Alexis. We've been through more than most couples have to go through in a lifetime. We took our time and we got to know each other the right way. I trust your dad like I've never trusted anyone. And he knows that he can trust me with his life. After I was shot, we spent three months apart…completely cut off from one another, as you know. It wasn't just your dad who suffered through that absence, believe me. I can't imagine not having him in my life anymore, and I know he feels the same. Now...I know I made some mistakes in the beginning, but being with your dad has changed me. Just like being with Pi is changing you."

Kate's last remark get's Alexis' attention and she drags her gaze up from the floor to meet Kate's open, caring face.

"I know how close you are to your dad, and I would never get in the way of that. Never. But this is happening," Kate adds, gently, looking down at her engagement ring, which she has unconsciously been fingering. "We're getting married and I'm going to be joining your family. I would really like you to be a part of that, Alexis, and I know your dad would too. Because believe it or not, he respects you and he values your opinion, so the way things are between you right now…Alexis, he's hurting."

"He hurt me," says Alexis, her chin jutting out defiantly as she wrestles with her feelings for her dad and her own sense of pride. "He disrespected my boyfriend, my choices…he's treating me like a little kid."

"Then show him that you're an adult," says Kate. "Be the bigger person here. Forgive him. I'm not a parent, but when I look back at some of the things I put my own parents through over boyfriends…" Kate shakes her head. "Alexis, Pi might be the one for all I know. But if we're being adult about this, he might not. You could break up weeks or months from now. But you only get one dad, and you hit the jackpot with Rick. He's been so supportive of you, _always_. Hearing him talk about you, the pride in his voice, that was one of the things that made me warm towards him when we first met – how utterly devoted he is to you."

"Yeah, he used to take me to the park so he could talk to women. Handsome guy, cute kid…" says Alexis, with so much distain that it throws Kate for a second.

"You were always his number one priority, regardless of anything else. I know that much," insists Kate. "He's fun, kind, generous, patient, and he trusts and respects you because he knows how smart and grounded you are. Isn't it time you return the favor? Show him a little more respect?"

Kate knows she's walking a dangerous line, that Alexis could take offence and close down at any point, so she's pleased when the girl listens to her comments openly and keeps the communication going.

* * *

"He says that he accepts Pi, but I could tell from the look on his face that he was just saying the words. He doesn't mean them."

"Alexis, you must have known when you brought Pi back with you to stay at the loft that your dad was going to have a hard time with it. You just met him, he had no job, and he's not exactly tidy. Your dad is a private person at home and Pi seems to have no idea about privacy or boundaries. He just wanders into our bedroom while we're in bed like it's Grand Central Station…" points out Kate, shaking her head.

Alexis chews her lip and Kate can tell from her lack of retaliation and the fact that she doesn't jump in to defend Pi's behavior, that she knows they have both crossed a line while living under her dad's roof.

"I know that he's interesting and fun and he's laid back and…and _different_, so I can see why you would be attracted to him. But to spring him on your dad…?" Kate shakes her head again. "You know him better than that."

"He didn't even try to get to know him. He just judged him on sight," protests Alexis.

"And we both know that his reaction would have been exactly the same to any boy you brought home. He's protective. You just need to give him a little time to get used to the idea. Let him get to know Pi at _his_ pace…not yours. Most fathers have an issue with their daughters growing up and flying the nest. Your dad is no different. But he loves you so much. Give him a chance. He's miserable now that you're fighting."

"I don't want to fight with him either. But how do I get him to see me as an adult, instead of a little girl with pigtails and stripy tights he wants to lock in a room forever?"

"Reach out to him. Give him your blessing for the engagement. I know that would mean a lot to him. We are both going into this with our eyes wide open. I'm not going to let your dad down again, I promise. So give him your blessing and then take a step back. Go back to college, work hard and keep making him proud of you. Show him you're an adult and he'll come round. I know he will."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes things like this just are. But you have to let go your anger and try to see things from his point of view. Not telling you about the proposal was a mistake. But it wasn't malicious or deliberate. And it's done now. No one can change that. We plan on enjoying our engagement. We're not in any rush to set a date or anything, and I promise you'll be the first to hear about it when we do," Kate assures her.

* * *

Alexis takes a sip of juice to gather herself, and then she puts the drink down on the packing case they've employed as a coffee table.

"I'm glad he has you," she confesses after a moment, smiling shyly at Kate. "This isn't really about you. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I respect you, Kate. You make him happy and you're just what he needs – someone strong and independent...supportive. You bring out the best in him."

"I like to think we make each other better. He's already done so much to help me. We make a good team, your dad and I. But we want you to be a part of that, Alexis. Nothing has changed about how much he needs and wants you in his life. You'll always be his little girl, just like I'm still 'little Katie' to _my_ dad. You can become a doctor, a lawyer, the President…"

"Or a homicide detective," suggests Alexis, with a grin.

"Yeah, even that," laughs Kate, "and your dad will still see the little girl he carried home on his shoulders after a long day at Central Park Zoo. And that's a precious thing. It's not a bad thing. We can be both – independent women _and_ daughters. It just takes a little adjustment here and there until everyone gets comfortable with all the changes happening in our lives."

"I'm not sure I like change," admits Alexis.

"But these changes are good. Life never stands still, and it can be frighteningly short."

"So I shouldn't waste it being mad at my dad, you mean?"

"Honestly? Yes. No one knows better than I do how suddenly that petty argument about smoking, or staying out too late, missing out on study time, or running around with the wrong boy can become the last conversation you ever have. Don't waste time fighting. You made your point, now move on."

"I think you're right. I just want him to give Pi a chance, because I'm over the moon for him, Kate," she whispers, her cheeks pinking up as she shares this not-so-secret secret with the detective.

"Then give him some time and I'm sure he'll come round. Everything's going to work out fine," assures Kate. "Just promise you'll keep talking to him. He misses you. We both do."

"Thanks," says Alexis, as Kate elegantly rises to her feet from her position down near the floor. "I really mean that."

"Listen, I haven't had dinner yet. Are you hungry? How about we go grab something to eat? My treat," suggests Kate.

* * *

Their meal, at a ramen noodle joint on Mott Street in Chinatown, is fun and relaxed. Kate checked in with Castle on their way to the small restaurant, telling him she was catching up with a friend and would be home later than she expected – not so much a lie as a slight massage of the truth for the greater good.

Alexis links arms with her as they walk the few blocks back to the loft on Broome Street.

"How's Pi's new job working out?" asks Kate, as they cross over Lafayette, close to Petrosino Square.

"Great. He loves it. Being outside all day, working with nature…it's perfect for him."

"You know, my grandfather used to keep bees, back before it was a conservation issue. Made the most amazing honey. When I was a little girl and we went to visit, he would let me use the smoker. I would get dressed up in my grandma's beekeeping jacket and veil," grins Kate, remembering that happy time. "My mom was so freaked out the first time I helped him that he told her I was so sweet the bees would think I was honey and they'd leave me alone," she laughs, jostling arms with Alexis.

"That's so cute. Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Back at my apartment somewhere."

"I'd like to see them sometime."

"I haven't been through those old boxes in ages," muses Kate, trying to remember exactly where her family photo albums are stored.

"Maybe when you pack up your things and move into the loft you can look for them," suggests Alexis, so naturally that Kate realizes she accepts this as the next logical step.

"And maybe you'll offer to help me pack, since I bought dinner," teases Kate, giving the girl's shoulder a playful nudge.

* * *

The two women wave to Eduardo entirely in unison as they cross the lobby of Castle's building on the corner of Broome and Crosby, and they're still chatting comfortably when Kate pulls out her key and unlocks the front door to the loft.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asks Alexis, gripping onto Kate's coat, suddenly looking way less confident and a lot more nervous about being there.

"Alexis, you need to clear the air. Just remember how much he loves you," Kate whispers, a second before she swings open the door.

Castle is lying on the sofa, his feet propped up on a pile of cushions, the TV remote held aloft in one hand, a bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach.

"Hey! I'm home," calls out Kate, giving Castle a brilliant smile, as she drops her keys into the bowl by the front door. "And there's someone else here who wants to see you," she adds, holding out her hand to Alexis, who's lingering out of sight behind the open door.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kate

_A/N: Thank you again for the mass of comments to this story. They are very much appreciated. _

_Rating change for this final chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Kate **_

_Previously…_

_Castle is lying on the sofa, his feet propped up on a pile of cushions, the TV remote held aloft in one hand, a bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach._

_"Hey! I'm home," calls out Kate, giving Castle a brilliant smile, as she drops her keys into the bowl by the front door. "And there's someone here who wants to see you," she adds, holding out her hand to Alexis, who's lingering out of sight behind the open door._

* * *

"Lanie's here?" asks Castle, his excitement at the prospect of seeing their friend ringing clear as a bell in his voice.

He struggles to a sitting position, sending whisper-light pieces of popcorn dancing and jumping out of the bowl that was resting peacefully on his stomach until a second ago.

"No. Better than Lanie," grins Kate, her long fingers wrapping around Alexis' wrist to draw her out from her hiding place behind the front door.

"You had dinner with _Maddie_?" squeaks Castle, dumping the bowl on the coffee table and swinging his feet to the floor.

That he runs his hands through his hair and smoothes down his sweater isn't lost on Kate. She always knew that Castle was impressed by her girlfriend, Madison Queller: the successful, attractive restaurateur. Seems he still is.

"Did you tell her we're going to have little Castle babies?" he calls out giddily, before Kate has a chance to correct him and tell him _exactly_ who she has brought home with her tonight.

* * *

She feels Alexis yank her hand out of her grasp and then address her in a small, almost wounded voice.

"You're pregnant?" she whispers, taking a step away from Kate, backwards into the hallway, her eyes radiating a look of deep hurt and betrayal.

Kate glares at Castle for a split second - who now looks thoroughly confused - and then she spins around to deal with the more urgent issue of his daughter.

"Is that Alexis? Is Alexis here?" Kate hears him asking, his own voice suddenly flattened by concern, the ringing tone of excitement now gone.

"Alexis," says Kate, ignoring Castle for the moment, as she attempts to firefight one issue at a time. "Alexis, look at me," she asks, reaching for her arm.

"Don't," says Alexis, backing further away, though Kate is relieved to see that she isn't fleeing for the open doors of the elevator at least.

"Alexis, I'm not pregnant," Kate reassures her. "I meant what I said at your apartment. When we set a date for the wedding, you'll be the first to know. And when…_if_ there is a baby…the same thing. No one is keeping anything from you."

"Then what is my dad talking about?" she asks, her eyes wide and confused.

"It's an old joke my friend Maddie made once…years ago. She didn't think your dad could hear us talking and she embarrassed me. That's all."

"So it's just a joke?"

"For now, yes," says Kate, not wanting to lie to the girl. "We've just starting talking about these things."

"So you _have_ talked about it?"

"A little. Would that be a problem?"

"I never thought I'd have a brother or sister," confides Alexis, her expression softening now that she feels included, since Kate has been thoughtful enough to ask her opinion.

"Do you want one?"

"I—yeah," the girl nods, giving Kate a tentative smile.

"Good. That's good," replies Kate, with some relief. "But you know even if we are lucky enough to have a baby, you'll still be your dad's number one priority. Having a little brother or sister won't change your relationship with him. In the same way my joining your family hasn't changed anything. Now, please come inside and talk to him. He's probably hiding out in his office, mortified," laughs Kate, taking Alexis by the arm. "And remember what I said. He loves you more than anything. You can work this out," whispers Kate.

* * *

When the two women enter the loft arm-in-arm, they are both surprised to discover that Castle has in fact been standing just inside the front door, pacing anxiously. If the look of utter gratitude and devotion he gives Kate is anything to go by, he's heard every word of their last exchange.

"Alexis and I went out for dinner and we had a long talk," says Kate, confidently. "She wanted to see you," Kate tells Castle, feeling Alexis' posture stiffen beside her as soon as these words are out.

Castle switches his gaze from his fiancé's face to that of his daughter, who is standing frozen and pale, her lips a bright Snow White red, her fine brow lowered a little in what could easily be described as a scowl.

He can't hold his daughter's gaze for long, so he switches back to Kate's more sympathetic face to find her still talking.

"So…I'm just going to go change. I'll leave you two alone to talk," she says.

Alexis nods slightly at Kate as the Detective releases her arm and squeezes her hand in a final act of support, before making a move to cross the loft and head for the bedroom.

"No, wait!" exclaims Castle, trailing after Kate.

Alexis watches him go, and then she wanders over to the sofa and sits down heavily, emitting a long sigh.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asks Castle, attempting to follow Kate into the bedroom.

"Castle, your daughter is waiting. Go! Talk to her," she tells him, smiling encouragement. "In fact, you know what? Don't talk. Listen first and _then_ talk," she advises her fiancé.

"Can I at least say thank you?" he asks, squeezing through the gap in the bedroom doorway Kate has left open, while she keeps the room closed off with her foot.

"Thank me once you've sorted everything out," she suggests, patting him on the chest.

"Hey," Castle quietly tells her, stepping in closer, tugging on the front of her coat.

Before she can gather herself he's gently cupping both sides of her face in his hands and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Kate's hands rise automatically to settle on his waist, bunching a fistful of black cashmere in each. She just can't help herself anymore when he gets so near and is this tender with her. She finds her eyes drifting closed when his lips press softly against her skin, his nose nuzzles her cheek for a brief second, and then he relocates to find the corner of her mouth with his own.

"You're going to make an amazing mother," he whispers in her ear, withdrawing before she can scold him that this isn't the time for sentimental talk like that.

"Rick," she murmurs, swaying drunkenly at his light, intoxicating touch, "just go out there and talk to the child you have. I think she's ready to hear what you have to say. But promise you'll keep an open mind. Meet her halfway, okay?" suggests Kate, letting her fingers trail down his chest, before she forces herself to let go completely.

Castle nods silently, his eyes softened to deep smudges of Prussian blue by the love she can see unmistakably swimming there just for her.

"I love you too," she assures him, in response to his own unspoken declaration, letting her fingertips glance off his cheek, before she pushes him away with a gentle finality and closes the bedroom door.

* * *

Out in the living room, Alexis is rapidly thumbing her way through a copy of _Forensic Science Magazine_ that she found lying on the coffee table. Castle watches her pause over an article entitled: _'Texas Execution Withdrawn Due To New Forensic Law'_, her porcelain-smooth brow crinkling into a frown as she reads intently.

"Find something interesting?" he asks her, hovering a couple of feet away until he gets a signal that it's okay to sit down.

It may be his home, but the redheads in his life rule the roost around here when it comes to a lot things he has learned to his cost over the years.

"Just something that might help with an Innocence Review case I'm working on," replies Alexis, vaguely, still absorbed in reading the article.

"I think you skipped past the article on Halloween Monster DNA. That was my personal favorite," Castle rambles on, nervously.

"Of course it was," says Alexis, a little coolly, before setting the open magazine down on the coffee table and glancing up to give him the barest of smiles.

"Alexis, can we talk?" asks Castle, seeing his opening, this tiny chink of light, and chasing after it.

When Alexis nods in agreement, he finally sits down on the sofa, staying far enough away that he isn't crowding her.

"Would you mind if I go first?" asks Alexis, surprising him, after the sullenness he experienced outside her apartment the night before.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Of course," he replies, pressing his hands between his knees and sitting up straight to hear what she has to say.

"When you came to my apartment, I was maybe a little…actually, scratch that. I was rude to you last night, dad, and I'm sorry."

Castle watches her apologize in grateful silence and he vows to do something incredibly special for Kate the second he gets a chance, because he recognizes her cool, fair, skillful, diplomatic hand all over this.

"I shouldn't have kept you standing out in the hallway and I apologize for questioning your relationship with Kate. That isn't my place and…Kate is great. I know you make each other happy. She's good for you, dad."

"Thank you. I appreciate you telling me that. Apology accepted."

"That doesn't mean I don't think you were wrong to judge Pi without getting to know him first," she adds, a little tartly.

"I know. I wasn't very welcoming. I am sorry. Maybe a little notice next time?" he suggests, gently, tilting his head to catch Alexis' eye.

"Dad, there won't _be_ a next time," Alexis points out, trying to rein in her frustration with him for still wanting to spirit them back in time to her childhood. "We have our own place now. So you don't have to worry about us getting under your feet or…or invading your private time with Beckett."

"Alexis, you know that there will always be a place for you here? This is your _home_, and no matter how old you get that will never change," Castle assures her.

"I know," she says lightly. "But it's time for me to make a home of my own."

"Honey, you seem in such a rush to grow up and move on," Castle laments, his features failing to mask his disappointment. "You know you don't have to…I love having you here. We both do. The engagement doesn't alter that."

"I know you think that, dad, but actually it does. And you have my full blessing…you do. I promise," she says, nodding when he looks at her in surprise. "Kate and I talked. She made me see that this is more about me growing up and our family changing. But it's all good change. I don't think you could have found anyone better than Kate. She makes our whole family better. And who knows, maybe I'll have a little brother or sister to fuss over before long," Alexis adds, with an impish grin.

* * *

Castle suddenly has a lump in his throat, stunned that they have arrived at a day where Kate Beckett - tough, snarky, independent, closed-off Kate Beckett - has blossomed into this open, caring, wonderful woman who is becoming the glue that binds his own little family together.

"Alexis, that's very generous of you," he manages to squeeze out around his tightening vocal chords. "And I'm sorry I haven't been so charitable towards Pi."

"I know that you're worried about me, dad. But I'm trying to make good choices. You need to trust me more. I've always worked hard and I really want to make something of my life. That hasn't changed because I'm with Pi."

"I'm glad to hear that," says Castle.

Though deep inside he knows his idealistic daughter's words are well intentioned, he is prepared, as her father, to be there to pick up the pieces if all doesn't work out as well as Alexis hopes. And he's equally confident after today that he will also have Kate by his side to step in, wipe away tears and provide a shoulder to cry on if necessary, and that is a massive comfort to him; having someone so strong to shoulder the parental burden with from now on.

"I know he's maybe a little…different. But, dad, he's a _good_ person," Alexis insists. "You just need to spend some time with him…get to know him," she says, enthusiastically, her cheeks flushed pink and eyes suffused with love, as she talks about this young man Castle can't ever imagine embracing wholeheartedly.

But he knows that he must try for the sake of his relationship with his daughter. Such is a father's lot.

"And I promise I'll give him a chance from now on," he says, thinking, '_fake it til you make it, Rick'_.

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking," replies Alexis, folding her hands neatly in her lap in a way that reminds Castle so much of his child at five - prim, proper and precious for her age.

"Good, because I hate it when we fight," admits Castle, giving Alexis a tentative smile.

"Me too," she agrees, her own shy smile matching her father's. "Truce?" she asks, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Truce," nods Castle, pretending to shake her hand.

He pulls her into a bear hug that is more of a tackle, spilling them across the couch. Eventually they manage to untangle themselves, laughing and a little out of breath, the earlier tension dissipated now that they've had a chance to clear the air.

"How about you bring Pi over for dinner Friday night? I'll make a _huge_ fruit salad," Castle teases, giving Alexis a wink.

"He eats vegetables too, dad," scolds Alexis, adding, "and nuts and seeds," as if this will makes a huge difference to how her father views her offbeat boyfriend.

* * *

Kate is leaning on the doorframe just inside the shadow of protection afforded by the bedroom, watching them converse. She feels a sense of pride at the small part she played in helping achieve the rapprochement they've gained with Alexis today.

She lost her own family at this exact age and hasn't felt fully part of one since. Today she feels as if she might be regaining that sense of family that she lost, even starting to make a family of her own. She also feels as if she's growing up just a little bit more too, though that might seem ridiculous to some given her age, life experience and the serious nature of the job she does. But living as part of a family and having to take children into consideration requires you to behave in a more selfless, mature manner than being single ever does, regardless of age. Kate recognizes that for the first time tonight, and she likes how these new bonds they're forging and the weight of that responsibility feels on her shoulders. They're not binding in an unpleasant way, or the burden she might once have thought they would be. She feels warm and secure and proud watching her fiancé hug his daughter and be able to laugh with her again.

"I have a great vegetarian recipe for Pumpkin-Acorn Squash soup," suggests Kate, suddenly appearing out of the shadows and crossing the living room to join them. "Served with toasted pumpkin seeds on top," she tells Alexis, raising her eyebrows and getting richly rewarded for her help with a smile.

"Sounds delicious and perfectly seasonal," the girl nods. "I'm sure Pi will love it. Could we make it together?" asks Alexis. "I'd like to learn."

"Sure," smiles Kate, sitting down on the arm of the sofa close to Castle and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, we're on for Friday? Assuming the bees cooperate, line up for role call and Pi doesn't lose count and have to start over," Castle teases.

"_Dad!_" "_Rick!_" exclaim the women in unison, both appalled at his joke.

"Too soon?" he asks, yelping when Kate picks up a handful of popcorn and throws it at Castle's head, totally surprising him.

Alexis can stop herself from laughing at the look of utter shock on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist," he says, holding up his hands when both women glare at him, threatening to arm themselves with more popped kernels. "I promise I will _bee_ on my best behavior," he adds, fleeing to the kitchen to get them all a drink when Kate threatens to ban him from the precinct.

"That seemed to go pretty well," Kate comments to Alexis, once Castle is out of earshot. "I'm really proud of you. You did a good thing tonight."

"Thank you," says Alexis, graciously accepting the compliment, before reaching out to give Kate a hug. "But I think you deserve most of the credit. I'm sorry I behaved like a brat before."

"Hey. We're moving on, remember?" says Kate, patting her knee. "All forgotten."

* * *

Later, when they're lying in bed, Kate's warm, naked back tucked up against Castle's bare chest, their bodies flushed and stuck together, he kisses the shell of her ear and whispers into her hair.

"You were amazing today. Thank you for going to see her and talking her round."

"I'm just trying to see both sides here, Castle," she assures him, leaning back into the warmth and solidity of his body and drawing his arms more tightly around her. "I hate to see you two fighting and you so unhappy."

"She said you make a great addition to this family. My little girl said that…about _you!_" he gloats, so pleased at the way things seem to be working out.

"You realize she thought I was pregnant when you threw out that stupid Maddie line about '_little Castle babies_,'" she tells him, making air quotes in the candlelit bedroom and then nudging him in the ribs.

"I know. I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth. But I wasn't to know that the mysterious 'friend' you'd taken to dinner was actually your step-daughter-to-be, Mrs. C to Be," teases Castle, tickling her.

"Shhh, enough," giggles Kate, her whole body shaking. "I'm getting Pi flashbacks. Just the man, the mustache and that towel," she confesses, wrinkling her nose.

"Not sure I like where this is going."

"_Eww!_ Castle, no!" Kate protests, swatting his arm when he starts laughing at her.

"I know the Maddie faux pas was partly my fault," Kate admits, once they both sober up. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did," he admits, sweeping her hair off to one side and then gently kissing his way down her damp neck, all the way to the elegant dip in her collarbone. "You constantly surprise me, Kate Beckett."

"Good. I like to keep you on your toes."

"On my toes, on my knees, on my back, _in_ my bed," he whispers, with a smile, sending puffs of cool air over her flushed skin.

* * *

Kate slowly starts to move against him when he begins to roam the smooth, curvaceous outline of her body with his large hands beneath the silky, cotton sheets. She feels her skin flush and tingle at his familiar touch, her whole body coming alive in response to the dizzying sensation of Castle's slow, sensual love-making.

"You know...Alexis seemed quite open to the idea of having a baby brother or sister," admits Kate, tentatively, biting her lip.

"_So_...are we practicing yet?" he asks, cupping her breasts, their soft weight so erotic against his palms, nipples stiff and insistent when he circles them with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" rasps Kate, a little breathlessly, her fluid, languid, continuous movement against his body driving him insane.

"Did you just answer my question with a question, Beckett?" teases Castle, holding her tightly by the hips and starting to move with her.

"Did you?" giggles Kate, when he forces his knee between her thighs and then rolls them both onto their backs so that she's lying on top of him, her back to his front, her legs spread wide across his well-muscled legs.

She gasps and he grunts when he touches her intimately, her body still sensitized and slick from their first frantic encounter tonight, when Castle's need to display his gratitude rapidly spilled over from the living room into the bedroom, immediately after Alexis left.

"Do you want to set a date first? Or do we throw away those pills and get on with adding to our family?" he asks, smoothing one hand over her flat stomach to keep her pressed tightly against him, while he strokes her towards shivering, writhing ecstasy with the other hand.

Kate turns her head feverishly to one side, kisses him passionately on the lips, arching against his hips as he drives her higher; her breasts thrust out magnificently, tender nipples peaked sharply with desire in the cool air of the bedroom, as she pants for breath.

"If there's a law that says we can't do both," she whispers, licking her own kiss-bruised lips in anticipation, "I'm not aware of it."

"You mean that?" asks Castle, excitement immediately filling his voice.

"Let's flush the pills," she nods, squealing adorably when he rolls them onto their sides and turns her so she's facing him.

"And if I knock you up before we make it down the aisle, promise you won't be mad?" he asks, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb as he stares into her twinkling, smiling eyes, so close that she fuzzes in and out of focus.

Kate laughs, kissing him impulsively, her arms snaking up round his neck to hold him tightly against her.

"I know your little swimmers are probably Olympic standard, Castle. But I'm pretty sure even we can manage to get married before I start to show."

"God, I can't wait to do this with you," Castle declares, enthusiastically, lowering her onto her back, his body stretched out above hers, eyes radiating so much love.

"Don't tell me, Castle. _Show_ me," she whispers, arching up to steal another deep, passionate kiss from his soft, eager mouth.

She threads her fingers through his hair as she cradles his head against her breast for one long, tender moment, watching him listen to the strong, reassuring beat of her heart, before she releases him - this amazing, generous man who is now her family.

"Let's make a baby," she smiles, tears of joy swimming in her eyes.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
